


There once was a Gorgon from Pythos

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, hl_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://hl-kink.livejournal.com">hl_kink</a>: while taking his buddies on a Grand Tour of 'Infamous Defunct Cults and Bogus Prophets I Have Known', Methos accidentally leads them into a not-so-defunct Cthonic altar with a decidedly unbogus Guardian, who seems very happy to see them.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	There once was a Gorgon from Pythos

There once was a Gorgon from Pythos  
With a penchant for man flesh and mythos  
And one bright summer day  
Some immortals at play  
Were startled to find her still in place amorous

A Lovecraftian muse  
Designed to bemuse  
With tentacles long and lugubrious  
Her desire was plain  
Her aim pleasure not pain  
Though protesting was quite clearly spurious

With a fee to be paid to the guardian maid  
Our hero stood forth, no attempt to evade  
His trousers half-masted  
His endurance long-lasted  
His flesh was an bountiful trade

But with tentacles forty  
And attitude sporty  
The Gorgon gave no hole allay:  
And all parts abraid  
Our immortal cried  
Mac, dinnae leave me this way!


End file.
